1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric fence insulators, and pertains more particularly to an insulator that is nailed to a wooden post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various electric fence insulators have been devised for wooden posts. Some require more than one nail in order to assure that the insulator will not turn upside down. Others become inadvertently detached from the post. Some are quite costly, requiring a considerable amount of material. Still others do not adequately possess the proper dielectric properties, particularly when subjected to moisture and even more critically when the post itself becomes "water logged". Furthermore, in some cases, if care is not exercised during the hammering of the nail into the post, the insulator will break due to the impact forces to which it is subjected. Some are designed so that it is difficult, or even impossible, to reuse the insulator in that the nail or nails cannot be readily retracted. In the past, some of the foregoing shortcomings having been overcome but only at an increased manufacturing cost.